Concentration
by onlymonika
Summary: Ahri decides that Syndra needs a little lesson in concentrating. And she's determined to teach her this lesson, whether Syndra likes it or not. [Yuri, Smut, 2shot!]
1. Chapter 1

**Concentration**

Syndra was as confident as confidence came. Ahri knew that more than anyone else. She also knew, better than most, that confidence was dangerous.

The woman who now resided in the Celestial Fortress was an anomaly to Ahri. She couldn't get a clear reading on Syndra's goals and needs. It seemed that the thing the silver haired woman wanted to do the most was simply to be left alone, and that was all fine and dandy to Ahri- except "wanting to be left alone" was nettlesome, and could be subject to change at any given moment.

Syndra was an uncontrolled variable, and Ahri knew that she'd need to make sure they were on good terms... better terms, at least, in case the woman in the sky one day turned her rage outward upon Ionia.

They were alike in many ways. Syndra was curious in nature- though definitely more guarded than Ahri would have liked- and the gumiho found herself stepping into the great hallways of the fortress, having gained an audience with the "Dark Sovereign." The halls were once beautiful- jade and marble walls, stone carvings, countless tapestries hung up depicting Ionia's achievements decades before. The fox supposed that in the past, the building would have been marvelous. She could see it now- sunlight streaming through the windows casting arcs of light onto jade, causing rich, deep colors of blue and green to sing.

Under Syndra's control, however, the room had turned into an area of unimaginable solitude.

" _What do you want_?"

Ahri's ears twitched, hearing Syndra's voice amplified through magic and the acoustics of the hall. She was sure the sound would have been fearsome and frightening to the Ionian villagers and Noxian soldiers who'd found Syndra when she first woke up. Ahri, however, was not a simple foot soldier or villager.

"You know," the vixen called, "it's common courtesy to greet your guests face to face. I'd expect someone who calls herself a _sovereign_ would understand basic manners."

The energy blast was quicker than Ahri expected. She felt the magic at her feet gather into a singular point, and jumped back just in time to avoid the explosion of dark purple matter. Another orb manifested itself, and Ahri gritted her teeth. Three small blue flames gathered around her body, before flying over towards the dark orb. A bright explosion filled the hall with light as two energies collided. When the light faded, Ahri found no further attack. She suspected Syndra had never met someone who had countered her so easily.

"If I wanted to play games," Ahri glared, looking towards the end of the hallway, "I'd visit one of the countless Ionian orphanages and coddle the children. Don't waste our time."

And finally, Syndra appeared.

She emerged from the darkness at the end of the hall. Long silvery hair flowed behind her as she floated down to meet Ahri. She held herself in a dignified air, three dark spheres constantly circling her form. The headpiece she wore was frightening- a mixture of cold, dark metals and opalescent jewels. It cast a shadow over her face, amplifying the effects of her glowing lilac pupils. She looked angrily at Ahri.

To the fox, she simply looked like a child.

Syndra's entrance reminded Ahri of the Noxian men she'd slain, years ago when she first took on a human form. They carried themselves like they were kings, expecting everyone to bow down at their feet- or die. The only difference between the soldiers and Syndra was that Syndra had actual power- though, in this state, it didn't matter how much power she had. Her flaw was glaringly obvious- the silvery haired woman lacked control.

" _What the hell do you want, fox?"_ Syndra hissed. It was difficult for Ahri not to roll her eyes at the front Syndra was pulling, but she restrained herself. To Ahri, Syndra wasn't a direct threat- but to the villagers of Ionia, such power would be devastating. And Ahri had made quite a few friends that she wanted to protect from a brat's rage.

Her golden eyes narrowed. She doubted Syndra was one who could be persuaded by logic. Force? It would probably mark Ahri as an adversary than anything else in Syndra's eyes. She doubted the woman wanted friends, either. Ahri thought back to what she'd learned about Syndra before she came to the Celestial Fortress.

"Well..." Ahri timed her words carefully. "I wanted to come to see what all the fuss was about. I've been hearing rumors about the terrifying power of the Dark Sovereign..." And she could see that Syndra was pleased to hear there were rumors- the ends of her lips twitched upwards in a self satisfied smile. "... But I was expecting so much more than just a child. What a shame- I had been looking forward to finding someone to share my knowledge with."

" _A child?!"_ Her voice grew louder. Syndra's anger washed over Ahri like a wave- if not for the magical defenses the fox put up, she was sure she would have been disintegrated from the force of power being expelled from the floating woman's body. " _You dare-!"_

"Yes," the gumiho said calmly. "I dare to call you a child, because that's what you are. You have so much potential, and yet you go around brandishing your abilities like a caveman with a giant stick. It's pitiful. I'd hoped that you would have more control."

The last word seemed to snap something within Syndra. " _I lack control?! You sound just like him... He also said I lacked control."_ The Sovereign laughed. _"And now, he's a pile of bones and dust somewhere far away, forgotten and unimportant, and I've become the most powerful sorceress in Runeterra!"_ Her eyes narrowed, her jubilance dying off quickly as she glared at Ahri. " _And now that you've wasted my time, you can join him!"_ She raised her hands, and the spheres floating around Syndra began to vibrate, before flying towards Ahri, ready to crush her.

But Ahri was ready.

She jumped upwards, dodging one sphere, before blasting the other one back with a spirit orb of her own. Syndra let out a yell of surprise and fear when she found her own sphere knocked back into her own form. To Ahri's surprise, the woman managed to dodge- though with much less grace and agility than her opponent.

The last sphere ricocheted off the floor, flying towards Ahri. She could see Syndra smile- the orbs speed was too high, there was no way anyone could dodge it in time-

And then Ahri's body phased into blue light, and she leaped past the dark sphere easily, as she blew a charm towards the Sovereign. Syndra yelped, her concentration dispelling immediately as the charm hit her with full force. The orb that would have hit Ahri dissipated, and the gumiho returned to her physical state, now stalking towards the Sovereign.

The force of her spell had knocked the headdress from Syndra's head. Silvery hair spilled onto the ground as Syndra tried lifting herself, her movements sluggish under the effects of the charm. Without the gloom of the shadow, her face looked much less mature, and much more...

Cute?

"Y-You..!" Syndra's face was flushed- no doubt the sudden increase in libido from the charm was affecting her. "W-Witch! What have you d-done..?!"

Ahri's ear twitched in annoyance. If this was any other case, she would have killed Syndra by now for insulting her like this... But it wasn't any other case. This was the Dark Sovereign, and as irritating as her attitude was now, Ahri saw great potential in her.

"You only have yourself to blame for this," Ahri said, kneeling down to tilt Syndra's chin upwards with a finger. "Lashing out wildly, believing you can brute strength your way through anything... Look where that's gotten you." She smirked, unable to help gloating a little. "Now you're just a little girl, unable to use your powers..." Her smirk grew wider. "... And unable to avert your eyes, are you?"

Syndra turned a darker shade of red. Ahri's outfit showed off quite a bit of chest, and she suspected that with the aphrodisiac effects still running through the Sovereign's system, Syndra couldn't help but ogle.

"Th-This is the spell..." Syndra's hand twitched, but Ahri simply clicked her tongue. One of her nine tails wrapped around Syndra's wrist, preventing her from creating another dark sphere.

"Someone more concentrated than you could have easily shaken off the effects of a charm," the gumiho said slowly, as if talking to a student. "Someone with more _control._ I can teach you, you know."

"As if I'd want to learn from a succubus like y-!"

Syndra's words were cut off when Ahri suddenly surged forward, pressing their lips together.

She was delightfully inexperienced. As soon as their lips met, Syndra stopped resisting, either from shock or embarrassment, allowing Ahri to push her to the ground. With her back flat against the cold stone floors, Ahri straddled the sovereign, her tongue pushing Syndra's lips open to explore her mouth. The gumiho's hands busied themselves- one hand propped her up against the floor, the other hand pulled down at that ridiculous dress, allowing Syndra's breasts to bounce into view.

She wanted to kiss Syndra longer, but she felt the poor girl had enough for the time being. Ahri let their lips part slowly, smirking down at the stunned face of the Sovereign.

"You taste like Ionian vanilla," Ahri giggled. "Quite an interesting taste for someone who's trying so desperately to act dark and evil."

"Th-That's not-!"

"Aww~ You're so cute when you're embarrassed!" Ahri felt her annoyance disappearing. It seemed like Syndra was just as inexperienced as most magic-users when it came to close combat, for while the gumiho felt her resisting, she lacked the muscle, energy, or knowledge to push Ahri off. And she was so flustered she couldn't concentrate on creating more of those annoying dark spheres.

It was a bit endearing, actually.

"I'm not cute!" Syndra snarled. She couldn't even amplify her voice anymore. Adorable. "I-I'll kill you!"

"Oh?" Ahri raised an eyebrow. " _You'll_ kill _me_?" She smirked. "Darling, I doubt you'd even be able to _scratch_ me. Try casting another one of your little spells." And she could feel Syndra rising to the challenge, another dark sphere forming-

Ahri wrapped a palm around Syndra's exposed chest, and the magic dispelled instantly.

"D-Don't grope me!"

"But you're just asking for it, wearing such a skimpy little dress~" The woman's breasts were large, spilling out between Ahri's fingers, her nipples pink and hard. "Where did you find such a thing, anyways?" She smiled, before leaning down, wrapping a lip around a taut nipple, and sucking. Ahri's ears were rewarded with a string of curses and moans as Syndra trembled underneath her. Her hands, which had been pushing against Ahri's tails, now grabbed the fur for some sort of anchor.

She was so delightfully sensitive. Ahri let her fangs graze against the nipple, biting down just hard enough so that she heard a trembling yelp escape Syndra's lips.

She left her breast with a small _pop_ , licking her lips. "Naive. Inexperienced." She tilted her head. "And yes- lacking control."

"I-I don't need s-something like c-control..."

Syndra was like a parrot, simply repeating the phrase over and over. Ahri started to wonder if the repetition was more for her own sake than for argumentative purposes. Either way, it was fun to watch.

"Oh, really?" Ahri adjusted her position, sitting down on the cold floor. Her tails wrapped around Syndra's waist, her wrist, her ankles- bringing the sovereign to sit on the gumiho's lap, her legs spread over Ahri's thighs. "You don't need control? Imagine you're cornered by some hungry, evil men..." She felt Syndra stiffen against her. "And yes, it will happen in the future with your current abilities, dear. Imagine these men... Angry and excited after having fought so hard to finally conquer the _Dark Sovereign_..." Her hands cupped Syndra's breasts, delighting in hearing her gasp. "And they see her wearing such an outfit... With her breasts almost bursting out of such a tight little top, and her delicious thighs almost completely exposed by this small little dress..." One of Ahri's tails ran up and down Syndra's panties underneath her skirt.

"What do you think they would do?" Ahri whispered in Syndra's ear.

Syndra moaned, her hips buckling slightly. "I-It wouldn't... H-Happen... Th-The charm is-"

"But the charm's effects have disappeared ages ago," Ahri smirked, nibbling on Syndra's ear. "I was holding back so it'd only last... half a minute? A minute at most?" Her lips moved on to kiss Syndra's jaw, sucking and nibbling at her neck. "Technically, you should be able to force me off by now, shouldn't you?"

Syndra didn't even try to summon a dark sphere this time.

"You don't need to respond," Ahri hummed. "You can't do it. You're lacking the control, and all I've done is play with your breasts a little." One hand moved down Syndra's stomach, tracing all the intricate buckles and leather before reaching her panties.

"If you can't even concentrate enough from something like this, how can you expect to fend off all the men you're driving wild with this sinfully delicious body of yours?"

Syndra shuddered, and Ahri pushed her panties aside, pressing against her labia. "So soft... Don't tell me you're a virgin?"

"I-I didn't have time to d-deal with such... a-acts when I was t-training..."

Ahri scoffed. "Those silly traditional Ionian values. Don't worry, dear." Her index finger tapped against Syndra's clitoris rhythmically, and she reveled in how her thighs twitched with every contact. "I'll make sure you're completely familiar with the process. After all, I can't have such a powerful mage failing to escape from future lustful attackers just because she's _inexperienced_ , can I?"

"S-Sensitive!" Syndra moaned out, when Ahri pinched her clit. "P-Please don't..."

Ahri could feel herself getting hotter, hearing the once powerful Sovereign reduced to a whimpering, pleading mess in her lap. "Do you know how dangerous that sensual voice of yours is, darling?" Ahri kissed the back of Syndra's neck, burying her nose in her sweet smelling hair. "Do you know how much I'm holding back now? How much I want to push you against one of these pillars and _fuck_ you so hard that all of Ionia will be able to hear you screaming?"

She could feel Syndra's wetness, hear the woman's laboured breathing as she listened, entranced, to Ahri's every word.

"But if I did that, you wouldn't be learning your lesson, would you?" She smirked, before suddenly slapping Syndra's pussy. Syndra cried out, her body jerking in Ahri's lap.

"Are you going to say that control is useless again?"

"N-No!"

Another slap. Syndra moaned, and Ahri smirked to herself. The poor girl- acting so evil, calling herself "Sovereign". She ought to be called the Dark Slave from how wet she was getting.

"Are you going to listen to my lessons and become a good girl now?"

"Yes!"

Ahri felt her chest swell with satisfaction. She'd secured her relationship with Syndra now- though it was much more different than what Ahri had originally planned- not that Ahri was complaining. She'd come to the Celestial Fortress expecting to gain an ally, but now she realized she'd gained a toy as well. She slapped Syndra's sex again, feeling her clit throb upon impact.

"And do you want me to continue teaching you all about your body, and how to _control_ yourself?"

Hesitation, but then...

"P-Please..." Syndra whispered. "Teach me."

Ahri grinned, satisfied.

"Then let's begin your lesson on concentration, shall we~?"

* * *

 _Hello guys~ OnlyMonika here._

 _Sorry I haven't continued Starlight in a while. I came across kind of a writer's block;_

 _But my inner pervert felt like I needed to produce something else, so lo and behold- here's another mini project of mine! Syndra is always such a powerful character, but I feel like seeing her submissive is always the hottest~_

 _Anyways, please leave a review if you enjoyed! I love reading your comments._

 _Thank you for reading, and see you guys next time~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Unfocused**

Normally, dark spheres came naturally to Syndra. Hell- she usually had three constantly rotating around her, ready to fire off and attack some hapless enemy with a swish of her wrist. She'd never tested how much she could create at once since the time when she woke up from her slumber, but she suspected that if she _truly_ wanted, she could create nearly a million. Perhaps more.

But this was not a normal situation.

Syndra panted, biting back a whimper as Ahri licked and kissed her inner thighs, forcibly spread with the vixen's deceptively fluffy tails. By the gods, they were _powerful._ Laying on her bed, the woman who'd defeated her moments ago bent over between her legs, Syndra felt a mixture of foolishness, shame, and arousal. Foolishness because it seemed so odd to be laying down with someone who she'd tried to kill moments ago. Shame, because she'd laid down so willingly after Ahri had peeled every garment from her body. And aroused, because... The sovereign felt her hair sticking to her cheeks and forehead as sweat dripped down her face, trying desperately to focus. But Ahri's tongue, the way her free tails were trailing nonsense patterns across her naked back and breasts, and the small, satisfied purrs coming from between her legs...

"A-Ahri!"

"What?"

The Sovereign had heard of the nine tailed fox, the gumiho, from her celestial fortress, but she never though very highly of her. A seductress? How crass. But now, Syndra truly understood why people feared, respected, and obsessed over the dark haired beauty.

Ahri's face was angular, the markings on her cheek highlighting the curvature of her cheekbones. Her lips looked sinfully soft- Syndra could still remember the taste, the feeling of truly being dominated, of being pushed down and utterly, completely taken control of. Her tongue was soft and hot, with the slightest sand paper-y texture that the sovereign had learned to associate with felines.

And her eyes.

Golden, mischievous, seeming to dance with light and energy. They could harden into a fearsome, terrifying glare, but now Syndra found the mock-innocent expression on Ahri's face to be far more dangerous.

"Cat got your tongue, dear?" The vixen smirked. "My, my. You were so eager to learn from me, and yet we're barely thirty minutes in and you want to stop already?"

"Th-That's not it!" Syndra hadn't felt like this since... Gods, when had she felt like this? So captivated, so charmed? Frustration bubbled up within the mage, and she shot Ahri a look, hopefully of anger. "But this task is too hard! How can you expect me to be able to concentrate on my magic when y-you're... You're..."

"Say it~" Ahri purred, resting her cheek against Syndra's thigh. "When I'm teasing you with my tongue? When I'm making your pussy so wet, you're making a mess of your own sheets?" The vulgar words burned in Syndra's ears, and she could feel her cheeks burning as well. She hated that she was reacting like this, reacting like a _child,_ and it was so obvious that Ahri found it amusing in the way she smirked, the corners of those stupidly plump and delicious looking lips turning upwards-

She really was unfocused.

"I-It's too much," Syndra said, unable to look into Ahri's golden gaze. "The stimulation, everything..."

"Would you rather I stopped?"

"No!"

Her response came as a shock to the both of them. Ahri raised an eyebrow as Syndra felt her face flushing harder, and she bit her lower lip. To her shame, she heard the gumiho laugh, before pressing a kiss against her naval.

"I-I meant..." Syndra tripped over her own words, trying to recover. "Please, just... Go a bit slower."

Her task was simple. All she needed to do was create a dark sphere and maintain its shape and size, perfectly, while Ahri... "tutored" her. The challenge seemed simple at first, and when Ahri prescribed the task to her, Syndra felt indignation rise in her throat. That was all? She did that daily, that it was nearly second nature! She would prove to this prideful fox that she could take on whatever "challenge" was thrown at her.

But then, the gumiho stripped Syndra of her clothes, and it was her first time naked, truly naked, in front of another soul. And Ahri spent the past half hour simply kissing and licking, covering every inch of her body with saliva. And Syndra found that she couldn't even create a dark sphere, let alone control it.

"I'm going as slow as possible," Ahri hummed. "But you are just so reactive! I've never met a woman like you. You are so... interesting." And the spirited look behind Ahri's gaze made Syndra feel more like a test subject, a specimen to be observed, than a human being. It made her feel all sorts of things- aroused, shockingly, and strangely... hurt. Was she nothing more than a plaything to the woman? Was she simply just a bundle of nerves to be teased, toyed with, and then discarded?

"You- Hnhyah!"

Before Syndra could finish her sentence, Ahri lowered mouth once again to Syndra's heat, pressing her tongue against her slit and licking upward, languidly, before flicking upwards at her clit. A ripple of pleasure danced through the Sovereign's form, and her back arched, the pathetic excuse of a dark sphere she'd managed to create disappearing instantly. Her eyes widened when she felt Ahri's tongue prod against the bottom of her slit again, another lick upwards, her speed increasing. This was so unlike the slow, lazy pace that the vixen had taken before, and Syndra barely had any time to recover-

"N-No, I c-caahann't!"

Panic settled in when she tried to close her thighs, only to find Ahri's tails gripping them tightly like iron, forcing them to spread even wider. Tears stung at Syndra's eyes, and she resorted to using her hands to try to push the fox's head from her form. Two more tails soon took care of that, and Syndra yelped when her wrists were bound above her head.

Ahri was suddenly relentless, and the overwhelming pleasure she brought easily dominated the shame Syndra felt at having bliss forced upon her. The gumiho licked up and down quickly, before focusing her tongue on her clit. She brought the base of her tongue against the bottom of the little bundle of nerves, pushing upwards to press the clitoral hood back. Syndra's legs thrashed against the bindings. This was too much, the fire building within the pit of her stomach taking over every rational thought within her body!

She let out a scream, the fire exploding at a point focused at Ahri's mouth as the nine tailed fox wrapped her lips around her exposed clit, sucking hard. White hot sparks erupted in front of Syndra's eyes, and for a moment all she could see was blankness, emptiness, vaguely aware of her hips buckling and twitching as she rode out the wave of pleasure.

Syndra panted, her vision clearing.

She felt the tails unfurling around her limbs, and she rotated her wrists, sitting upwards slightly to see Ahri gazing up at her, expectantly, between her legs. The vixen was licking her lips, and when she met Syndra's gaze, she smiled.

"How was it?" Ahri asked, standing. "Your first orgasm. Quite powerful, isn't it?"

Syndra felt a wave of dread settling in. She watched as Ahri grinned, stretching from kneeling for so long. "Y-You're-"

"I'll be leaving for now, darling." The gumiho said. "I've seen what you can handle- and I'd hate to push you past your breaking point so soon. After all, you've barely managed to complete our task and you're already near tears! We'll have to think of a safeword for our next lesson, but I had to tease you a bit there." Ahri leaned forward, pressing a kiss on Syndra's forehead. "Just to test the waters~"

"But... You're leaving?" Somehow, that was the only sentence that Syndra could process.

"What?" Ahri smirked. "Goodness, I can't believe this is the prideful girl that tried to act so high and mighty before. You look so disappointed~ And here I thought you had more self control than that~"

The taunt burned in Syndra's ears. As Ahri pulled away, the Sovereign felt anger surge through her, as well as a sort of desperation.

She didn't want this woman to leave. The first woman to have ever defeated her in battle, the first woman to make her heart beat like this.

Syndra grabbed Ahri's arm, pulling the fox back onto her bed. Before the gumiho could say anything, Syndra pushed her lips against Ahri's, her other hand pressed against her soft cheek. Her heart seemed to be beating a million miles an hour, but then she felt Ahri relax into the kiss- her tails pulled Syndra's body closer to Ahri's, until her naked breasts were pressed against Ahri's clothed chest, and she could feel, with a spark of excitement, that Ahri's heart was racing as well.

They parted lips, and Syndra looked at Ahri, unsure as to whether she felt determined to prove Ahri wrong, or desperate to have Ahri stay.

"I can handle more," she heard herself say, her voice firm and unwavering. "And I know that you want to do more. I want you..." She swallowed. "I want to feel more, and... I won't let you leave this room until you've given me exactly what I want!" She glared up at the vixen, unsure of whether to be humiliated at making such a request or indignant that Ahri fulfill it, but she knew that she had to stand her ground now. She wanted to prove to the woman that she wasn't just some _childish_ conquest, some pupil to be taught. She was the Dark Sovereign, damn it all, and she would be treated as such!

Ahri stared back at her, golden eyes wide. Her lips then slowly curled into a smile...

Syndra felt her pulse skyrocket.

"Hyaang!"

The silver haired woman felt tails wrap around her wrists, pulling them taut above her head. The tails pulled her back onto the bed, and Ahri shoved her lips onto Syndra's as her other tails quickly secured themselves around her knees and ankles. Syndra's cry of pain was muffled by the kiss, suddenly forceful and much more powerful than before, as her legs were forcefully spread almost completely in a split. Tears sprang to her eyes as her knees were then brought to the sides of her breasts, ankles lifted up in the air.

"You..." Ahri murmured, smirking down at her. "... Are far too young and far too inexperienced to be demanding something like this from me." She spat on her hand, and then the gumiho's arm moved so fast that it became a blur-!

"AHNGH-mghhh!"

Syndra's scream was cut off by another tail wrapping around her head, effectively muffling any noise of protest she could have made. Her pussy stung, her clit burning, and Ahri slapped her bare cunt again and again. Her hips twitched, and Syndra squeezed her eyes shut, shame welling up within her, threatening to spill over. It wasn't just that it hurt, to be spanked over and over by this woman, but...

The pain felt good.

Each smack brought a warmth exploding from the point of contact, heating up her body from head to toe with a marvelous fire. It burned, and only made Syndra long for the next impact.

"Are you _really_ getting wet from this?" Ahri asked. The Sovereign dared to crack her eyes open the slightest bit, only to see Ahri's bemused expression. "You really are a fucking pervert, Syndra. Dark Sovereign? More like Dark Masochist, you dirty little slut." Another slap, and Ahri's laughter burned in Syndra's ears when she let out, unwittingly, another muffled moan of excitement. "Gods, if you could see the expression on your face now..." And then, as if fueled by her words, Ahri leaned over and grabbed the polished mirror from Syndra's bedside table, holding it over the mortified woman.

She couldn't recognize herself.

If she forced herself to focus on the wide picture- yes, she had the same lilac-silvery hair, the same dark eyes, the same pale skin. But the woman she saw in the mirror was pure lust incarnate. Her eyes were half lidded, looking at Syndra with a pleading expression, sweat and tears mixed together and dripping down her face. The tail slowly unfurled around Syndra's face, and she could see her lips were parted, drooling freely, tongue hanging out in a silent unmistakable "fuck me" plea.

"How dare you?" Ahri hissed, pulling the mirror away. "How dare you entice me with this sinfully sexy body..." She pinched Syndra's nipple roughly, and she let out a yelp, back arching towards Ahri's touch. "... And then tease me with your voice..." Another slap on the pussy. Syndra could feel her face was bright red- she had bitten off far more than she could chew, and she was loving every second of it. "... And plea with me to do more to you? Do you know how much I want to see you _suffer_ right now? _Sovereign?_ "

"I-I'm sorry!" Syndra gasped.

"For what?"

Ahri's voice was like a blade pressed against Syndra's throat. The mage whimpered, but then suddenly the gumiho shoved two fingers within her and her world went blank, a white sheet clouding her vision. The mere penetration had been enough for another orgasm, rolling through her body. Ahri didn't allow it to stop, though- with her sensitivities heightened, the vixen simply pressed on, shoving her fingers in and out of her snatch mercilessly. Her legs trembled, and Syndra was vaguely aware of herself screaming to the heavens, squirting all over Ahri's fingers and her sheets again.

And all of a sudden, Ahri pulled out from Syndra's womanhood and pressed down on the mage's stomach, right against the tight coil that wound up immediately within her body. "For. What?"

"F-For be-being a slutty mage!" Syndra sobbed. "F-For t-teasing you, for l-loving every second of this..."

Ahri spat on Syndra's breasts, before leaning down and wrapping her mouth around a nipple and sucking, hard. Another tail grabbed her other breast roughly, kneading and squeezing, the tip of the tail brushing up and down against her free nipple. Syndra was lit aflame by the inferno of pleasure within her, only intensified when Ahri shoved three fingers this time into her cunt, her thumb pushed against the mage's clit.

She wasn't sure if she was even being rewarded or punished for her honesty at this point. The pleasure was so overwhelming it was painful, the pain so delicious it was bliss. She couldn't orgasm anymore, but every time she thought that Ahri would draw another rolling wave of ecstasy over her body. She plead for her to stop, but each word was met with another spank, on her breasts or her ass this time. She hated the gumiho- she loved her. Ahri had awakened something new within her, and Syndra wasn't sure if she was terrified or delighted to find that she was so receptive to this domination... To being completely and utterly taken control of.

Sometime a few hours later, she was sure she had lost consciousness- her body had been reduced to a twitching, shaking mess. And yet when Ahri crawled up to her and kissed her again, Syndra could feel the soft lips push against hers with such gentleness, it seemed impossible that their owner had the capacity to be so cruel. And Syndra felt herself kissing Ahri back, feeling like she'd finally learned her lesson.

* * *

 _Hello dear readers~ Thank you for enjoying this mini-story I cooked up here._

 _I would like to especially thank those that commented- so, thank you so much! 3 I really appreciate your messages._

 _The ending was a bit rushed I feel, but I felt very guilty to leave you guys without an update for a while on this story haha. Do you guys have any other pairings you might want to see? Did you have any comments or critiques? Please let me know by leaving a comment~_

 _Hopefully I will be out with something soon for you guys to enjoy._


End file.
